1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to installing drivers for information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS or system). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The various computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems that comprise an information handling system (IHS) may need to use software in addition to the system's operating system (OS) in order to work with peripheral hardware devices (peripheral device or peripheral) that a user may use in connection with an IHS. Such peripheral devices may include without limitation, keyboards, mice, printers, or microphones for example. IHSs typically store the basic software needed to run peripherals in the system's basic input/output system (i.e., “BIOS”), which consists of the software that acts as the interface between the OS and the peripherals.
More and more peripheral options now exist, which requires more peripheral software drivers (drivers) to be installed in IHSs to enable compatible operation with the IHS. Current methods of installing new drivers often require a change in the design of the peripheral device or in the IHS's OS or require the end user to decide which of several drivers should be installed. For example, some methods require the peripheral device to signal the OS of the selection of a new driver. Other methods require a special data section in the OS to be created to store and run the driver set up program stored in the peripheral device. The end user typically must go online to download software from a local area network (“LAN”) or a wide area network (“WAN”).
Resource CDs (i.e. RCDs or RDVDs), which are typically packaged with IHSs and sent to the end user, include peripheral device software drivers but have become increasingly complex and difficult to use as the range of peripheral devices has multiplied. Non-technical users often want to install whatever software drivers work best but lack the background knowledge necessary to make correct choices. The process of selecting the correct software drivers becomes even more challenging because new driver releases for old hardware and driver releases for new hardware will not be included in the RCDs for IHSs purchased prior to the drivers' release date.
A present trend among some manufacturers is to provide an end user with a custom built IHS in which the user has designated that certain components, including peripherals, are to be included and shipped with the new system. Streamlining the driver installation process for peripherals purchased together with a new IHS would improve the efficiency of the build-to-order process. Thus, a need exists for a method, system and media for updating peripheral software drivers that minimizes user confusion and permits one click installation particularly for peripherals purchased with an IHS as part of a build to order process.